Spotify Challenge: Pirates of the Caribbean
by Wavie
Summary: Put your Spotify on shuffle and write a drabble based on the song playing and stop writing when the song ends. Ten drabbles. Includes Sparrabeth, Willabeth and Norrabeth.


_Okay here's my take on the iPod challenge, where you put it on shuffle and write a drabble inspired by the song that starts playing and keep writing until the song ends. Only I'm using Spotify instead of my iPod but it's practically the same._

_These will be all kinds of pairings. I ship all the most popular pairings: Willabeth, Sparrabeth, Norrabeth and Jack/Angelica, I think they are all great for Elizabeth actually._

_Here goes._

* * *

Undefeated by Jason Derulo (feat. Jack Sparrow)

Jack Sparrow was a famous pirate who had seen many things and done many things in his young life. He was one of the most wanted pirates in the seven seas and many people had tried to put him in the gallows without success. he had always managed to escape them somehow. But tonight he was locket in a cell and he had no idea how he was going to escape this time. If only he hadn't saved that Elizabeth Swann...

* * *

Paradise by Colplay (feat. Jack Sparrow)

Jack looked down at the pistol in his hand. That was all he had now, Barbossa had taken everything else, his other pistol, his sword, his compas, he had nothing except for this pistol that contained enough powder for one shot, so he could end this before he starved. How kind of them. Jack decided that a walk around the island couldn't hurt, he had to make sure there were no supplies on this island, he was used to always finding a way out of every tight situation and he wasn't about to shoot his way out of this one.

When he had walked about half a mile he came across a hole in the ground. filled with boxes. He took one of them up to examine it. They were all old and dusty and opening them was child's play. He gasped in awe when he discovered its contents. Rum, rum and more rum. Turned out the crew of the Pearl didn't leave him to his doom after all. This was paradise.

* * *

Fix You by Coldplay (feat. Elizabeth Swann)

Elizabeth didn't bother to hold back her tears, she let them fall freely down her cheeks in huge cascading streaks. She felt Will's arms tighten around her and she burried her face in his chest. She felt him gently stroking her hair and they just stood there, him holding her until she had cried herself empty. No one else aboard the Pearl dared to make a sound. She held onto Will tightly for support and comfort, and he gave it to her. She felt him press a soft consoling kiss to the top of her head and she thought that she was lucky that he was still by her side.

* * *

Temperature by Sean Paul (feat. Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann)

"You know," Jack Sparrow said, leaning towards her so close that she could feel his breath tickle her neck. "I could make this all disappear".

Elizabeth didn't answer, trying to ignore the foul smell of rum that constantly lingered on his body. There was nothing he could do for her. She had been about to marry Will and now they were both wanted for helping Jack escape. There was nothing he could do to fix that, this was all his fault.

"You don't believe me? One night with me and all your problems will be forgotten".

* * *

A Star Is Born by Jocelyn Brown (feat. Will Turner)

Will couldn't believe it. He used to be no one, just a mere black smith. But now he was a hero, he had saved Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter from pirates and now she was to be his wife, the woman he had loved for about half his life was finally his, he knew where his father was, he was alive, and he was acknowledged by the people of Port Royal. He couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

I'm Yours by Jason Mraz (feat. Governor Weatherby Swann, Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner)

"Are you sure this is what you chose, Elizabeth?" her father, the Governor asked.

Will tried to hide his disappointment. He had hoped that after he had helped locate and save his daughter that he would be accepted by her father, but it seemed that still after all this the governor still hadn't set aside what was proper.

"After all, he is a blacksmith".

Elizabeth shook her head at her father. "No, he is a pirate".

And with that she kissed him passionately right on the mouth, and Will, who had been wanting to do this for so long, kissed her back with just as much passion, both ignoring the Governor.

When they broke apart again Elizabeth smiled at him lovingly.

"Will you have me?" Will asked her, stunned. "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded and embraced him. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, "I'm yours".

* * *

Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper (feat. Elizabeth Swann)

Elizabeth was lying in her bed in the little house she had acquired for herself on the island where the Dutchman had left her. Her hands wandered down to her now huge pregnant belly.

It was amazing. She had only made love with Will once and yet they had already conceived a new life. She knew people for whom it had taken years of marriage to conceive a child and here she was. It was as if God had known that she needed a part of Will with her to keep her going. Tomorrow it would be exactly eight months since Will left. She missed him terribly, but she knew their love was strong enough to last. She knew that those ten years would be hard but she would get by. She would wait for him. And when he returned she would have a lovely surprise for him.

* * *

Unfaithful by Rihanna (feat. Elizabeth Swann)

It was killing her. It hurt her. She was ungrateful.

He didn't even know. He was so naive. He still tended to her every need and worshipped her like a Goddess. It wasn't fair to him. He should be making someone else very happy, someone who deserved the things he had to give. Not she who had spent countless of nights in Jack's bed, making love, letting herself give in to her animalistic cravings for the Caribbean Pirate Lord and acting on their lust for one another. He was the one she truly loved, he was the one whose presence and affection she craved more than that of anyone else.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave Will or the wonderful son they had together, the son who adored his father as much as his father adored him. Will was the best father a boy could ever have. He was a dream husband. But not for her. She didn't deserve his goodness. She didn't deserve anything. She was hurting everyone and herself.

* * *

Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt (feat. Will Turner)

Will left his father to the wheel. He was just standing there on the deck, leaning against the railing. He wanted so much to just jump off this ship and swim back to shore and embrace her. But he couldn't. Such was the curse. Ten years at sea and one day at shore. Such was his fate. That was the price for saving his father. He couldn't have both, not yet anyway. But he knew this was the only option he had if he wanted to ever see his Elizabeth again. He almost died. At least he only had to wait ten years until he could see her face again.

* * *

One Toy Soldier by Enya (feat. Commodore James Norrington and Elizabeth Swann)

James had made his choice. This time he was sure it was the right one, perhaps the most right one he had ever made. He grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and put his lips to hers, kissing her passionately for what would be the first and last time. If he made it to tomorrow he would always remember this and if not he would die a happy man, knowing he had done the right thing.

"Go now!" he said, when he had let go of her.

"Come with us," she pleaded. Her eyes showed that she had forgiven him.

He shook his head. "I can't," he said, "the most important thing is that you will be safe".

* * *

_How was this? This was my take on the iPod Challenge, or let's rename it Spotify Challenge for this entrance. I am a slow writer, as you can probably see. But nevermind that I hope somebody will have found this satisfying to read. Please give me feedback, for that I would be overjoyed._


End file.
